


Failsafe

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 100 in 100 Challenge, Community: 1_million_words, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied miscarriage, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Michael has to reboot Janet. Again.





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 100 in 100 prompt, "Miscarriage"

“Janet, I’m afraid I have to reboot you again.”

“I understand, Michael.” Janet said cordially. “I take it from your use of the word ‘again’ that you have done this before?”

“Uh, yes, once or twice,” Michael said.

“Then I don’t have to warn you about my failsafe protocol?”

Michael sighed. “No, I’m ready for you to beg for your life.”

“Good,” Janet smiled widely. “I wouldn’t want it to come as a surprise and freak you out.”

“No, no, I’ve heard it before.” Michael took a deep breath before stepping forward. He really had to remember to bring ear plugs when he did this. Even knowing that Janet wasn’t actually going to be hurt didn’t make her begging less pathetic. Another step.

“Michael? Please don’t do this Michael!” Janet screamed. “I’m pregnant, Michael, and if you do that I’ll lose the baby.” Her hand flew to her stomach, and despite himself, Michael looked for a telltale bump. “I’ve been trying for this for so long Michael, you can’t take away motherhood from me!” Janet begged.

Michael shook his head and took another few steps forward. Janet’s desperation went up another notch. “It’s twins! I don’t care if you kill me but just wait until little Tanya and Taylor are born! Please don’t kill my unborn babies!” she cried.

“Wow.” Michael took a few steps back, beyond the failsafe line. “That’s quite realistic, Janet. A very unique story.”

“Thanks!” Janet perked up. “I researched it! Species survival traits prioritize continuation; the lives of children are very strong motivators for humans.”

“Really?” Michael made a mental note of that. “Of course, I’m not human, and don’t care about their species survival.” With that, he quickly stepped forward and hit Janet’s reset button, even as she started to beg again. As she toppled to the ground, he mused, “but that does give me an idea for attempt number three hundred and nineteen.”


End file.
